


Oh, Shania

by castrophrenia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castrophrenia/pseuds/castrophrenia
Summary: The five dates that got Lily to James. (Alternatively: Five nights juxtaposition really does James some favors.)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	Oh, Shania

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write a story about Lily realizing she was in love with this nerd but instead I wrote a story about how this nerd thinks Lily Evans is a total babe. Probably because Lily Evans is a total babe. Unbeta’d and x-posted to ff.net and tumblr if that’s more your speed. Wanna know a secret? Some of these scenes were written over 12 years ago. Sometimes things that take longer... are worse.

**Title:** Oh, Shania

Lily Evans thought her seventh year would be far too full of head duties, course work, and keeping her partner in line, to even have time to consider dating. Of course she had assumed her partner would be, not a total mess, but a rather terrible authority figure. The flaw in this presumption she now knew was Quidditch. She should have remembered the bloody Quidditch. 

Apparently if you spent the past few years organizing training schedules and commanding a group of rowdy Gryffindors from varying years you might be mildly prepared for organizing patrolling schedules and commanding a not so rowdy group from different houses and varying years. 

Lily’s natural talent for swaying opinion, her experience as a prefect herself the previous two years, the fear and awe she inspired as the woman who once dumped an entire bowl of punch over Sirius Black’s head, and having had intimidated last year’s Defense professor so thoroughly he named her personally his resignation letter, coupled with Potter’s weirdly innate authority, experience maintaining and training a team, and being one quarter of the rather infamous friend group he led, turned what she had assumed would be a daunting and all-consuming appointment into something she did a few nights a week and sometimes on Sunday.

It was terribly inconvenient as it opened Lily’s schedule up to all kinds of machinations from her friends, family, and even a well-meaning professor or two. She had incorrectly assumed she’d be too busy to entertain romance, she soon found herself wishing that was the case. She had thought James Potter would prove to be a drain on her time and sanity, she soon found it was very much the opposite...

* * *

 **One:** _“Worried about being a dull fellow? You might develop your talent for being irritating_ **.”** _\- Mason Cooley_

* * *

For the first date in October she could happily blame Professor McGivney. The sweet Defense professor took quite the shine to Lily, that her predecessor obviously did not, and thought orchestrating a meeting between her nephew and Miss Evans was a fine idea indeed.

Ian McGivney was a seventh year Ravenclaw. He was a pleasingly tall blond, had just a trace of an Irish lilt to some of his phrasing that reminded Lily of her grandmother, and was also the most boring person that had ever had the fortune of being decent looking. 

For their rendezvous he had planned for them to meet in the library on a Saturday afternoon. At first Lily, incorrectly, assumed this to be merely a convenient location to find one another. When it became clear that was not the case, she began to hope perhaps he meant to discuss a particular interest with some tome held within the repository. Again she was to be disappointed. 

Ian had brought his most recent Charms essay and was hoping Lily could provide editorial insight. 

Two hours later, with the sun just beginning to dip from the window, Lily found herself listening to Ian list, in detail, why he had chosen his brown eagle quill for the lower portion of his assignment while she added in missing commas and marked instances of circular reasoning. The essay was well constructed, the logic of it was inherently sound, if anything he was almost as adept in the subject as herself. Somehow that didn’t seem to endear her at all, if anything it irritated her further.

If boredom could actually cause death Lily would have passed around minute forty-seven. So far she knew the names of all his sisters, his preferences for the next Cup, his hopes for employment after his NEWTs, the inconsiderations of his seven roommates for the past seven years, his disdain for Scottish teas and the names (and his opinions) of every book in the west corner of the library. 

In theory any of these subjects could have been interesting in want of a more interesting envoy. By comparison, last week during rounds Potter had relayed to Lily the entire history of the quaffle. That was a subject that could have easily been tedious and tiresome. In point of fact it absolutely should have been tedious and tiresome and she should have wanted to take a walk into the lake six seconds after he started it.

Instead her cheeks had actually hurt by the end of the night from laughing and she had used anecdotes he’d shared to entertain Mary and Marlene all through breakfast the following morning. If someone could make the history of a ball interesting, surely someone could make any of Ian’s chosen topics at least moderately compelling. 

A glance at her watch told her that it would hardly be rude if she found an excuse to beg out of the rest of the evening. Lily cast her eyes around for appropriate inspiration finding it when she heard a familiar hiss from the librarian. 

Sirius Black was in the vicinity. 

Lily smiled softly at the idea of what he could have done to earn Prince's ire this time. Her date seemed oblivious to the commotion, as he was to just about everything, and he continued in his description of his last wand that had broken over the summer break. 

Suddenly Black was running past her looking equal parts boy and young man, he had just cleared the table she shared with Ian when he turned and nodded very seriously to her, “Evans.” He affected a very low bow. “And her consort.” Ian looked up finally with a puzzled expression that wasn’t flattering on his brown eyes. Sirius grinned impishly.

“Head Girls are not monarchs Black.” Lily retorted, happy for some distraction. “Shouldn’t you be hiding?” She continued in a whisper. Instead of answering directly Black took the seat opposite her.

“Prongs is sorting it.” He grabbed the text in front of Ian and slid it to himself. “Small misunderstanding.”

“Should I be surprised that it took him a whole month to abuse his authority?” There was more amusement to her tone than displeasure. Black grabbed the quill from her and marked a section of the Transfiguration assignment Ian had started. 

“If you do that you will permanently have a tail.” He shot to her date spinning the book and parchment back to face Ian and sliding it across the table in one motion. His dark eyes glittered with an unknown joke. “Trust me.” Ian frowned over the correction, flipping desperately back through to chapter to see if Black was right. Lily didn’t bother, she knew it either would be or was a fairly funny prank in the making. Ian could probably use livening up anyway.

Potter’s clear voice came from behind her, “Padfoot,” His tone was almost reproachful. He put his hand out over the table as he came to Lily’s right. “Give me the pages.” There was something warning in his stance. Sirius made a very grand show of rolling his eyes before reaching into the pocket of his vest and pulling out some folded parchment. His friend headed back to waiting, and likely fuming, librarian. 

“You know,” Black commented, leaning over the table slightly as if he was speaking in confidence. “He’s not as much fun as he used to be…” Lily arched a brow at him in return as he trailed, his eyes narrowed. “Pretty sure that’s all your fault Evans.” He sat back in his chair. “You and Moony have ruined a perfectly good marauding partner.” 

“He’s right.” Ian said with mild astonishment, Lily looked to him slightly bewildered. 

“Of course I am McGivney,” Black answered as he tilted his chair back onto two legs. It took Lily a moment to realize Ian was referencing his homework assignment. It was unclear which Sirius meant. She opened her mouth to retort but Potter had returned and spoke before she could.

“Come Padfoot, leave Evans to her…” He looked from the essay in Lily’s lap to the Transfiguration textbook in front of Ian, no doubt taking in her outfit and its significance, his mouth quirked. “Date?” He cleared his throat in what seemed to be an effort to cover a laugh. She would have loved to wipe the soft smirk from his face. Potter pulled two neat sheets from behind his back. “We have plans anyway.”

Black jumped to his feet with a blinding grin. “Prongs,” He said with affection, putting his hands dramatically over his heart. “You have not abandoned me after all.”

Potter laughed warmly. “I told you not to steal the pages Padfoot,” He slipped the now folded parchment into his pocket. “I didn’t tell you not to charm an extra copy.” The two shared another smile and turned to her.

Lily stood with resignation. “Potter you can’t be serious…” She began tiredly. She had honestly thought he was taking his post somewhat sincerely. 

“No he can’t but-“

“Don’t Padfoot.” 

“Too right Evans is better than a pun.”

“It’s a private project Evans.” Potter continued sedately. “No real rules broken. No harm done.” Lily knew she looked as though she wanted to argue further but eventually she sighed and nodded. Better to give the benefit of the doubt than sour their new partnership. The young men readied to leave.

“Unless…” Lily called hesitantly to them as they turned. “You need supervision?” She cast her eyes and tilted her head to Ian. “Just to make sure nothing…untoward is happening?” She gestured vaguely. “You being so new to rule following after all, can’t be sure you even know what they are yet.”

Black clapped Potter on the shoulder and kept on towards the doors with a nod from his counterpart. Lily sighed, her attempted escape was seemingly thwarted. Ian remained oblivious to the exchange. 

Potter walked back slowly. “Do you have so little faith in me Evans?” He asked with a crooked half-smile. 

“Do I have any faith in you Potter?” She returned with a smile of her own. Lily turned the quill over in her hands, her eyes casting down to it before returning to his. There was something discerning in his hazel gaze, as well as the ever present amusement that seemed to say he was aware of a joke he hadn’t shared. The humor overtook the calculation and she almost groaned. He would torture her instead.

“And pull you away from your admirer?” He cleared his throat of another laugh. “How could I be so cruel Evans?” He leaned towards her ever so slightly as he spoke. 

“How cruel indeed.” She shot back before she intended. He laughed outright at that. Ian seemed to finally become aware of the topic at hand and stood at Lily’s side with another look of bewilderment. She noted that his height was still at least kind of nice. The top of her head came up to just above his shoulder. And really was his only crime being a bit dull? He was rather good-looking perhaps…

“Oh Lily, I thought we were going to go view my Arithmancy stones?” Ian said with genuine concern, shattering any pull his handsome features may have had.

Lily swallowed. “Too right Ian.” She gathered his essay and textbooks, letting him pack them away. Potter still hadn’t moved but his expression was more pensive than rueful at least. She gestured for Ian to file out ahead of her and followed. Potter turned as he passed a tinge of humor still present. 

“Arithmancy stones.” Potter whispered after Ian had passed him but before she could. “Is that what the kids are calling it?”

Lily shot him a warning glare. Potter looked to the floor nodded once and sidestepped into her path. Lily stopped short so she didn’t run right into him. She idly noticed that this close he effectively blocked her view of everything behind him, including her date.

Unbidden the realization that he was in fact taller than Ian struck her for a moment. Her head no longer cleared his shoulder, as it had before the summer break. She found herself irrationally bothered by the fact that he had the audacity to be so tall. And in her way.

“You know Evans I just realized that Mary Eames was looking for us earlier.” He pitched his voice so Ian could be sure to hear it this time. “Problem with her rounds partner.” Lily fought a smile at his unexpected gallantry. Perhaps he was-“Apparently he’s a terrible bore.” There was the Potter she remembered. She kicked him in the shin. He had the decency to wince but little else. 

Ian was rather ungracious about the imagined plight of Mary Eames, fifth year Hufflepuff prefect. Lily let him know that should he ever need a Charms tutor again she could recommend someone and hoped he’d have no trouble understanding her meaning.

Once they were a few hallways away Potter started to lose his battle for composure. 

“Don’t laugh.” She started as she saw a grin fighting for purchase on his face. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it Evans.” He answered, almost coughing in his effort to cover his chuckle. 

She glared without heat, the corners of her own lips twitching. “It’s not funny.” The Head Girl insisted.

Potter shrugged, slipping his hands into his pockets and letting out a small sigh. “It’s a little funny.” Lily shoved his shoulder. 

“No, it’s not.” She added petulantly, turning away from him as they continued down the corridor.

Potter sighed again, this time heavily and dramatically, and added, “Yes, it is.” He broke into a full grin and laughed. Lily threw the brown Eagle quill she had accidentally stolen from Ian at him but it didn’t really have the weight of a textbook (which would have been her preference).

“I’m going to hell.” Lily moaned. 

Potter scoffed “Calm down Evans.” He picked up the quill and twirled it once with nimble brown fingers before offering it back to her. “You ditched a bad date. It’s not like you told him it was because he was boring.”

“I never said he was boring.” She quickly asserted, taking the quill and regarding it thoughtfully. “He just...wasn’t to my taste.”

“You were bored senseless, Evans, admit it.”

“I was...not particularly engaged.” 

“Ready to jump into the Black Lake more like.”

Lily snorted but then frowned. “What is wrong with me?” She ran a finger along the spine of the feather. “He was smart, fit, a decent sort of bloke.” She looked questioningly to Potter.

He regarded her for a long moment, before he turned his face away and resumed their trek back to the Common Room. “Yeah,” He began, “But he didn’t make you laugh did he?”

“No,” Lily answered a bit forlornly. “Not even by accident.”

“You’re built for joy, Evans.” Potter added softly. “You need someone that keeps that light on.” 

She watched his profile as he spoke, wondering at the subtle tension she saw along his shoulders, the discomfort she read in the set of his jaw. “So…” She tapped her stolen quill against her jaw thoughtfully, “We include in the list: clever, fit, nice _and_ funny.” 

At her wry tone Potter chuckled, finally turning to catch her eye again, though not long enough for her to discern much from his usually expressive gaze. “That’s quite the list Evans. Though you forgot one important thing.” 

Lily quirked an eyebrow, “Did I?” 

“Oh yes,” Potter nodded solemnly, “He absolutely cannot be a Arrows fan.” 

Lily laughed brightly, the sound bouncing off the corridor walls for the rest of their trip.

* * *

 **Two:** _“_ _If two people always agree, one of them is redundant.” - Ben Bernanke_

* * *

After the complications of Ian McGivney it was clear Lily needed to expand her list of qualifications. A shy invitation followed not long after from a sweet, if serious, sixth year Slytherin named Daniel Ellroy right before Halloween and she felt obliged to give it a shot. 

She knew for a fact Daniel was a dry, but sharp, wit. It of course didn’t hurt that he was very cute. He was just a few inches taller than herself, with deep brown skin, warm brown eyes and a truly lovely smile. Daniel appeared uneasy to suggest an activity so Lily offered the coming Hogsmeade trip the following weekend. 

At first it seemed that he was quite shy but as the day, and their date, wore on Lily began to suspect that the issue was less related to some sort of social anxiety and more towards a complete lack of personal resolve. After being asked her opinion for the first few activities of the day Lily attempted to press Daniel for his own preference only to receive, “Oh, no Lily, whatever you want to do is what I want to do.” 

It took her a few moments to process that statement. She tried a different approach, attempting to alleviate whatever apprehensions Daniel might have been holding onto, in order to put him at ease. She assured him that she wanted his opinion, that it would not damage her perception of him (or the likelihood of the continuation of their date). She made exactly zero progress as the day bled into the afternoon. 

Daniel was nice to be sure. He would make quiet jokes, subtle observations you had to listen for, and they were all funny. He was smart, kind, adorable and... What was wrong with her she wanted to stick her hand into a cauldron of Skele-Grow. 

Hoping that some food, or perhaps even some company, might turn the day around the pair headed to the Three Broomsticks at Lily’s behest. It was later in the afternoon so the pub was filled with their fellow classmates. Lily unwound her scarf and eyed the bathroom.

“I’m just going to-” She pointed over her shoulder. “Grab us a table?” 

Daniel agreed. Of course he did. And she headed to the loo. Not really for any specific purpose, other than to get a few minutes reprieve from her date. It was becoming clear to her that somehow, even after Ian McGivney, she had misstepped. 

Daniel wasn’t dull, she’d never describe him as such. But he constantly asked her questions and brushed off his own answers. He changed his opinion or just outright agreed with the one she articulated. He could say he was hot, she would mention that she ran cold and suddenly he was conceding that it was in fact cool after all and perhaps they needed more outerwear. It was maddening. 

Lily dawdled for an unnecessary amount of time then headed back to her date, determined to find some kind of inclination or preference in her companion. She wound her way through the crowd and spotted the back of Daniel’s head, turned in conversation to a Ravenclaw she didn’t recognize. 

Daniel was already seated at a table for two but was starting to stand when she was halfway to it. He gestured with a hand to his now available chair and moved back from the table. The Ravenclaw and another Slytherin hopped into the empty seats a second later. Lily frowned.

Daniel moved to stand awkwardly off to the side against a beam, soft brown eyes scanning the crowd, presumably for Lily. She tilted her head to his former table as she reached him. 

“What went on there?” She was hoping he’d just given the table up to be chivalrous or generous, but something about the countenance of the other two students left her questioning the encounter. 

“Oh,” Daniel gave her a sheepish sort of smile. She’d become incredibly familiar with that expression throughout the day. “Well, they needed a table...”

“Yes, so did we in theory.” Lily shot back playfully. 

“Er, well,” He shrugged his broad shoulders. “They said they needed it and-” Lily arched a brow. “Well, more than I did, so…”

“So you gave them our table?” She asked kindly. He nodded and she bit back a sigh. “Okay.” She took a breath and marched back in the direction of their former table, pulling Daniel behind her by their joined hands. 

He was so focused on the fact that they were holding hands that he didn’t immediately register their destination. She pulled up to the table and from there recognized Evan Travers and Augustus Flint. 

“Hello,” She flashed them a bright, winning smile. They were both a bit dazzled by its appearance. “I’d like our table back please.” They recovered from their momentary lapse, likely as Lily’s blood status was remembered, and they adopted disdainful expressions. 

Flint’s hand started to slide from the table. “Ellroy already gave up the table Mu-” 

“That would be a mistake.” Lily interjected, her voice like steel, her wand already pointed below the table at Flint’s abdomen. He shared a look with Travers as if to debate whether they could take her in the crowded pub, where many patrons were likely more in her favor than theirs. 

“I’d like our table back now.” She reasserted. Neither moved and she raised an eyebrow. Another beat followed, where it seemed like it might devolve past a battle of wills, before they both rose. 

They muttered some grossly unkind things about her heritage, her gender, and her looks. She gave them no more reaction than an eyeroll. Once they were far enough away she stowed her wand and settled into her reclaimed seat. 

Daniel took the one across from her wearing an uneasy expression. “Thanks.” He said warmly.

“No problem.” She noticed he was worrying his lip between his teeth. “Maybe,” She gave him an easy, sweet smile, he brightened considerably. “You’d rather grab us some drinks?” Her eyebrows raised with her question. “And I could stay here,” She splayed her palms on the tabletop. “Guard the table.” She added with a wink. He chuckled lightly and nodded, heading towards the bar. 

When he was out of view she let her head drop to her forearms on the table, groaning softly. 

“Alright, Evans?” A clear voice asked softly.

She shifted so her cheek was braced on a fist to meet the intruder’s smiling eyes. She fought back her own amused expression in return. “What do you want, Potter?” 

He pulled his hands from his trouser pockets to cross his arms over his chest. His cloak and scarf were missing but he was wearing a dark winter hat from which his unruly hair was only visible around the edges and in one shock above his forehead. 

“Oh you know,” He started, a crooked smile falling onto his face. “World peace. Puddlemere to win the cup. An endless supply of jelly slugs.”

“Is that all?”

“I’m a simple man.”

“Well at least we can both agree you’re simple.” 

“Now Evans,” He admonished without any heat. “What would your date say if he knew you were so cruel to your fellow Head.” 

Lily broke from his gaze, eyes falling to the table as she sighed. “Likely that I was one hundred percent right about everything I’ve ever said since the beginning of time.” 

Potter’s brows knit together for a moment. He uncrossed his arms and took a step towards her. “What?” He asked in confusion.

Lily shook her head. “Nothing.” She waved him off. “I’m basically complaining about,” She gave a shallow laugh. “I don’t even know.” She met his gaze again, searching. “Can someone be too nice?”

She expected an answering bark of laughter, a quip at someone’s expense, a jab about her former relationship with Severus even. Instead he shifted into a thoughtful expression, something almost like concern coloring his eyes. He dropped into Daniel’s seat, letting his forearms rest on the table with his hands clasped forming a triangle in the space. “Are you asking about yourself or-”

“No.”

“Then yes.” He answered so quickly she’d just barely finished her syllable. She shot him an incredulous look. “Look, Evans,” He leaned in just a bit as he spoke. “If you were asking if someone could be too kind, I’d probably say no.” He cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head. “If you’re asking if someone can be too nice? Then definitely.” 

“Semantics.” 

“Connotation.” He asserted. “We both know you’re too clever by half to miss what I’m saying.”

“But how can you fault someone for being nice?” She pressed.

“Easily.” He countered with a smirk. “Because when you say ‘nice’ you don’t mean ‘nice’ Evans.”

“Oh, I don’t?” She laughed.

“No.” He said with a shake of his head. “You don’t.” Another smirk. “And you know you don’t.”

She opened her mouth to argue but then closed it. “I suppose I don’t.” She amended with a sigh.

Across the pub a loud cheer erupted and he smiled softly. “I think that’s my cue.” Potter tipped an imaginary hat to her as he stood. “Have a good night Evans.”

And with that he was gone. Lily initially lost him in the crowd but then she caught sight of him again. He was not, as she assumed, returning to his mates across the pub but up at the bar, shoulder to shoulder with Daniel. She tensed. 

Lily was now torn between wanting to save the table she’d almost started a blood feud over and wanting to save the unsuspecting Slytherin from the Gryffindor Chaser. Potter seemed to be asking Ellroy something, who was nodding his head in return. Potter dropped his right hand on Daniel’s shoulder and raised his left, whistling loudly. “Oi! Rosie!” 

Rosmerta didn’t look towards Potter and kept pouring a drink from a tap. “Oi! Potter!” The bartender slid the glass down the bartop to a waiting customer. “Where’s your worse half?” 

“Nevermind him.” Potter waved a dismissive hand. “When are you running away with me?”

Rosmerta gave a hearty laugh, finishing with another patron then moving towards Lily’s date and her fellow Head. “When do you turn twenty-five?” 

Whatever Potter’s response it was lost in the din of the pub as he leaned a bit over the bar top to give it. Lily watched as Potter leaned back, Rosmerta blushing a bit with a bright smile. He put a few coins onto the counter and nudged Daniel, who followed suit. 

Her date repeated his order and thanked Rosmerta no less than four times. Potter must have said something else because Rosmerta laughed gaily again and Potter soon clapped Daniel on the back, took a tray of drinks from the bar and left. Lily watched as Daniel was served next and then weaved his way back to her. 

“Sorry it took so long.” He said, sliding her glass over to her. “I was trying to get someone’s attention but…” He flashed his abashed smile again. “I didn’t want to interrupt.”

Lily gave him a soft returning smile. “Of course not.” She took a sip of her drink. “You’re too nice.” She said sweetly, giving his hand a slight squeeze.

Across the pub Potter had made it back to his mates. He caught her eye and raised his glass just a bit, she mirrored the gesture. He winked, she rolled her eyes. 

* * *

**Three:** _“I’d take the awe of understanding over the awe of ignorance any day.” - Douglas Adams_

* * *

Lily had expected to make it to winter break without testing the romantic waters again. However she was thwarted by her friend Maureen who insisted Lily go out with one of the beater’s from her quidditch team. She considered declining the invitation, but it was from David Turner, and well, Lily wasn’t shallow but David Turner was gorgeous. Given the extenuating academic circumstances they had never had many, or any, conversation, so Lily figured there was no harm in going on the date.

David Turner had originally been in the year above Lily when she first started at Hogwarts. Sometime in fifth year there was a very unfortunate incident where he had accidentally ingested a poorly mixed potion in class. He spent the remainder of term in St. Mungo’s recovering, missing his OWLs and having to repeat the year. Lily had heard the odd rumor that David was not the fastest match to strike. Considering that once a term she heard one that she was secretly dating Sirius Black or Remus Lupin she didn’t put much stock in the gossip. 

That November Lily met David just outside the Great Hall for the Gryffindor - Slytherin quidditch game, finding herself outright optimistic about the day. David was almost absurdly good-looking. It was hard to find a member of the Hogwarts population attracted to men who would differ. 

There was another rumor that his mother, a muggle, had been a model in her native Israel before marrying his father. That one was easy to believe. David had cheekbones that anyone would kill for, rich round brown eyes and fantastic dark hair that shone with natural highlights in the softest of candlelight. 

David wore his house colors but agreed to join Lily in the Gryffindor stands. The date location had seemed like an inspired choice to the Head Girl. After two of the most boring and tedious experiences of her young life she figured if nothing else the excitement of the game would keep her from tearing her hair out. David wasn’t as enthusiastic perhaps as the swell of students surrounding him, Lily included, but was still cheering for the team regardless and he had no skin in the game so who could fault him?

Despite her intention the pair didn’t actually have time to make much conversation during the match. David offered a few comments about the respective beaters and their prowess. Lily replied with genuine interest and asked questions of his own experiences. But the game was too intense to allow much socialization. Matches between Gryffindor and Slytherin were always a bit more...fervent, however this was one for the ages. 

It was constantly contentious, neither team taking the lead for long, and neither seeker had caught sight of the snitch since the meet opened. In bids to drive up the scores the chasers were getting increasingly creative and outrageous. It was beautiful and terrifying to watch.

At one point Potter and Josephine King, another chaser and a sixth-year, literally switched brooms mid-maneuver. They swapped back three plays later in an even more complex display that left Potter airborne for a disturbing amount of time before Timothy Kirke, a fifth-year Gryffindor beater, caught him and dropped him back on his own broom.

By tooth, nail, and stunning recklessness, Lily’s house clawed themselves into the lead by just thirty points when their small third-year seeker took off like a shot and came up victorious with the snitch. Flush with victory, the Gryffindor stands exploded when it was announced that Kimberly Spinnet did in fact hold the snitch. 

David Turner caught Lily in a hug as her housemates cheered. They drew back from it and he adjusted himself so he could lean in for a kiss. By and by it was not exactly as Lily preferred events. She was just high enough on endorphins and he was just awe stoppingly good-looking enough she made her choice and allowed him to capture her lips. 

All in all it wasn’t a bad kiss, not her best to be sure, but nowhere near her worst either. Perhaps the day would allow more than one victory. 

Of course that was until he opened his mouth without distraction on their dawdling walk around the grounds and any illusions of a repeat event fled Lily’s mind.

As it turned out the Potions accident from third year was not likely to be an isolated incident. David Turner, it seemed, was a right idiot. And the worst of it was, he was very thoroughly convinced he was a genius. Had he just been slower to follow, or not particularly academically gifted, Lily would have been more than happy to attend an encore of their date. But in light of his condescending and patronizing attitude any illusions of even continuing the evening were shattered.

Lily never minded when it took someone a bit to get her humor, or even when they didn’t get it all. She had no preference for grade point averages among her prospective beau. She was perfectly content to wait for others to catch up. She was used to being one of the smartest people in the room. There were different brands of intelligence, different ways to be clever, unique to the individual. 

That was not David’s problem. There were few things worse than a fool who thought himself a scholar. So Lily’s issue lay not with the fact that he spent most of the afternoon correcting her, more often wrong than right when he spoke, it was that he did both at the same time. Lily might not need her date to be an inveterate intellectual, but he did need to at least respect her own intelligence.

She steered David back towards the castle. He seemed to think his hints about finding a secluded alcove went over her head and was very put out about it. They turned a corridor not far from the Gryffindor common room when she nearly literally ran into Potter. 

Dinner was soon to start in the Great Hall and Lily had been attempting to ditch her dud of a date before she headed down. She would guess Potter had a similar destination in mind. He had clearly just showered, his hair only slightly more kempt as it had yet to dry, and was out of his quidditch robes and back in his trainers, trousers and a jumper. He stopped short of almost bowling Lily over and put a quick hand out to steady her by her upper arm when she tipped back in a bid to do the same. 

Potter flashed a quick smile, “You know Evans if-oh, hey Turner.” Potter nodded to Lily’s date, dropping his hand swiftly from her bicep. His eyes flitted between them and she knew he understood the implication of their being together just after the match. 

“Good game, Potter.” David offered. “I was just telling Lily your seeker could have ended the match a half hour in, she didn’t see what happened, but…” David shrugged as if to say, ‘oh those non-players what do they know’. Lily was going to punt his handsome face into next week.

“Er, thanks Turner.” Potter answered, his eyes twinkling a bit behind his frames. “I’ll uh, have a talk with Spinnet about that.” He fixed his amused gaze on Lily. Oh, the bastard knew. He knew exactly what the self important Hufflepuff was like and he was going to leave her to it. 

(What’s worse he had known about this date for over a week and he hadn’t warned her once. He would have to pay. Friends didn’t let friends go on unsuspecting dates with complete tossers.) 

“David,” Lily said sweetly, turning to her date and she caught Potter’s stiffening posture as she did, “Weren’t you just saying that you had some ideas for Potter?” She couldn’t help the devious, bright, grin on her face. “I’m sure he’d just love the feedback from a fellow player like yourself.” Her tone was so sugary it almost made her nauseous. 

Potter’s jaw twitched and she would have sworn she heard his teeth creak. Served him right. 

“Oh you know,” The Gryffindor captain began with a slight growl that made Lily’s smile widen. “I wouldn’t want to tear Turner away from his adoring fan.” 

If glares could kill those would have been the last words Potter ever spoke. He too was now smiling and his hazel eyes practically glittered with mirth. She was going to hex the smarmy git into next week. 

“Hardly.” Lily said, taking a solid step away from David, and coincidentally within striking distance of Potter. “David was just escorting me back to the common room, which is just around the corner,” Turner opened his mouth but Lily wasn’t finished. “After our date, which was over twenty minutes ago.” 

David attempted to put up a few more protests but Lily hastily shut him down. She thanked him for the illuminating evening but reiterated that she thought they were better off friends, or acquaintances rather. Eventually even he took the hint and he left the way he came. Lily left out a breath of relief and sagged against the wall once he was well out of ear and eye shot. Potter chuckled lightly and she lightly swatted his arm. 

“Oi!” She admonished. 

“Solving our problems with violence now Evans?” He asked as he came to lean next to her on the wall, making a show of rubbing his affected appendage. 

Lily rolled her eyes dramatically, “I learned it from you.” She backhanded his bicep faintly again. “Why didn’t you tell me!”

“First of all, ow,” Potter shifted so he was facing her, one shoulder braced on the stone, “I bruise easily Evans-” 

“Rubbish.” She cut in. 

He continued unperturbed, “Secondly, exactly how would that have come off?” He raised his brows. “Oi, Evans, you know that bloke that might be even prettier than Sirius, he’s a right tit don’t snog him senseless, he doesn’t have the brain cells to spare.” 

“Why not?”

“Evans.” He drew out her name like he was waiting for her the catch on, she noticed a faint tinge to his warm brown cheeks. “I’m sort of the last person on earth that should be-” His gaze was searching and he arched a single eyebrow. “I mean would you have even believed me? Or trusted me?” 

“Yes.” It came out in an irritated rush, a bit breathless and unnecessarily assured. 

Potter swallowed and his hand carded through his still damp hair. “Oh,” He cleared his throat. “Alright then, next time.” He cracked a small crooked smile. “I promise to try to do my best to sabotage your date plans with right tits.” 

Lily laughed, easy and warm. “Why do I always feel like I’m setting myself up to regret it when I agree with you.” 

“Instinctual response after six years of being wrong all the time.” 

“Or just a keen awareness of your ability to find and exploit loopholes.” Lily countered as they pushed from the wall and made their way to dinner.. 

Potter stopped her at the edge of a set of stairs a second before it began to move. “Well, we all have to have our hobbies.”

“Do you have any hobbies that aren’t at least a little illegal?” Lily hopped over two vanishing steps in a row and glared at Potter as he easily stepped over the pair in a single stride.

He pondered her query for a full beat before answering, “Quidditch.” He supplied smugly.

Lily couldn’t help but giggle at the effort he put into the response. “Are you sure with the way you play Icarus?”

“Some pointers for me from Turner, Ariadne?” He asked with a calculating twist of his head. 

Her eyes narrowed at the returned reference. “Does your mother know how you carry on on the pitch?”

“Who do you think taught me that play?” He retorted as he offered his hand to her so she could hop over a hollow bit of floor. Encouraged by her answering laugh he leaned down over Lily’s shoulder to add, “She’s surprisingly spry for a woman her age.” She suppressed a shudder as his breath ghosted over her neck and past her ear. 

“And the muggle mythology?” She asked as they came to the front staircase. She found she genuinely wanted to know the answer.

“Who said they were all myths, Evans?” He gave her another wink as he pulled open a door to the Great Hall. Lily laughed again, shaking her head. She intended to make her way to the end of the table where she spotted her friends when Potter’s hand at her elbow slowed her exit. “Hey Evans, if you have time this weekend can you look over my Potions text with me?”

Lily nodded. “Sure, something the heir to the great hair potion missed?” She asked lightly.

Potter wore a half smile. “A few of the recipes seem...off.” He answered, eyes narrowing and left hand tilting back and forth. “Especially in the medicinal chapters.”

“I’m sure I don’t even want to know.” Lily rolled her eyes. “But I’ll have some time tomorrow. We can meet in the dungeons?” She set a mental note to ask Slughorn for access to his ingredient cupboard, just in case. “Test them out.”

Potter flashed her a bright full smile. “Thanks, Evans.” He tipped his chin to their table. “It’ll be appreciated.” She didn’t follow his gaze to his friend, though she knew where it landed. She squeezed his arm in farewell and they headed to separate ends of the Gryffindor table.

Mary MacDonald frowned at her as she sat. “What are you doing with Potter? Weren’t you on a date with David Turner?”

Lily began to fill her plate. “Yes, and later I plan on walking barefoot over broken glass.” Mary snorted into her pumpkin juice and Lily spent the rest of the evening recounting the many imagined attributes of the Hufflepuff beater and all the ways she had envisioned hexing him into humility. 

* * *

**Four:** _“The best partnerships aren’t dependent upon a mere common goal but on a shared path of equality, desire, and no small amount of passion.” - Sarah MacLean_

* * *

Somehow her parents were to blame for Lily’s next engagement. She had assumed it would be a quiet start to her winter break. Her sister couldn’t possibly spend any of the holiday season during her first year of marriage with their family, so it was just to be Lily and her mother and step-father. They would enjoy a subdued holiday as a result. Perhaps Lily would spend some time with any friends that found themselves with a spare afternoon, perhaps she might finally organize her closet, there were so many possibilities. 

This changed when she arrived home to find out that her parents had made new friends recently. The Devonshires were a nice couple, similar in age to her parents, both lawyers, and members of her parents horticultural club. They also had a nineteen year old son, Alexander, who had been a genuine contender for Head Boy two years prior at Hogwarts, a fair keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch team during his tenure, and-most importantly to her parents-tragically single. 

Unable to deny her parents anything, and also genuinely trusting in their judgement, Lily agreed to attend a function with the young man in question. It was a favor all around really, he needed a date for a work thing, and because said work didn’t allow for much social life just yet, he hadn’t had the chance to find someone to take. There were worse ways to spend an evening than an excuse to wear a nice dress and in the company of someone that she had known in passing as a good sort of bloke.

Indeed Alex Devonshire was much as Lily remembered him. Attractive, smart, decently funny, driven. Originally from South Africa, Alex had a pleasing accent that was equally so because it was unfamiliar as it was because of the register of his voice. Prior to his acceptance at Hogwarts he and his mother had lived separately, and secretly, from his father due to the laws at the time in his home country. When he began to exhibit his abilities it was made all the worse and they finally made it to England when he was ten years old. 

Alex had keen, yellow-hazel eyes, set in a handsome face with a determined brow. He was of a height that in her heels Lily’s eyeline was just under his, well proportioned and had a distracting smile, when he used it. Which was not as often as she may have liked but enough to be memorable.

They passed the first hour of the evening very pleasantly. They went over their shared memories from the altering perspectives of their age difference, discussed friends in common, old professors, new professions, his family and hers. Overall she would have counted the outing a fair success that she’d see no harm in repeating. She found herself even imagining more nights like the one that was passing when the topic turned to Lily’s plans post Hogwarts. 

Lily had flirted with numerous ideas over her time at Hogwarts. She had considered being a Healer, an Auror, even a professor...All of that had been at the start of the war.

Now? 

Opportunities were limited for Muggle-borns, in fact just remaining a part of the English Wizarding World was a danger. What Lily wanted was less tangible and more abstract. She wanted peace, she wanted change, she didn’t know how exactly, but she wanted to help. 

She articulated as much to Alex and was surprised when he frowned as she continued. “You seem to disagree?” Lily cut herself off and wore a playful smile.

Alex shook his head ruefully, “Not disagree exactly just…” He shrugged and took a sip of his drink. “I’m not saying I don’t understand this…” He pitched his voice low as he cast his eyes around for listening ears. “War,” he whispered. “Isn’t important, especially for us.” He gestured between them. “But I already fought for my right to exist once.” Alex stared into his drink, running his thumb through along the glass. “I don’t really care to do so again.” He met her gaze once more. “It can be someone else’s turn this time.” 

Lily covered her frown by bringing her own drink to her lips. It was not to say she didn’t understand Alexander’s point. In fact he had more than earned a right to it. However, she also couldn’t help but disagree. He put his hand out in a placating gesture and continued, “I’m not trying to...underestimate...the...severity… of the situation.” He amended, choosing his words with seeming care. “I’m just…tired.” He scratched his eyebrow and again shifted his eyes from hers, scanning the crowd. “I don’t want to spend the rest of my life fighting another losing battle about my blood status.” When he turned back to her his gaze was imploring. “Do you understand Lily?”

She did, honestly she did, but somehow the thought of more evenings spent with Alex at her side seemed entirely impossible now...As if a switch had been flipped, he went from a potential future to a present. Lily offered him a kind smile, placing her hand on his upper arm, “Yes,” She said, “I completely understand Alex.” 

A few minutes later a colleague asked to borrow her date and Lily relinquished her claim on him without regret, choosing to wander the great hall where the festivities were being held. She was appreciating the charm work placed on some of the decorations when an all-too familiar voice spoke from over her shoulder.

“Lose another one Evans?” James Potter’s clear voice asked, already the hint of a smirk in his tone.

Lily dropped the snow covered branch she had been fingering and found herself smiling without meaning to have done it. “He's helping his friend’s little brother with a tie situation.” She said as she turned to him. “He’ll find me.” 

Potter was sharply dressed for the evening, of course it was belied by the fact that his tie was already loosened, his jacket and robes were missing and his dress sleeves were rolled past his forearms. It almost made Lily’s smile widen.

Lily gestured to the seats behind them, filled only with witches and wizards under ten at most. “So, what are you doing at the kids table then?” She cocked an eyebrow. “Corrupting England’s youth?”

Potter chuckled lightly, taking a hand from his trouser pocket to scratch at his jaw. “You know it wasn't all that long ago you'd have been arguing that this was where I belonged anyway.” Behind his frames his dark hazel eyes sparkled with good humor. 

Lily took the few steps forward that put her shoulder to shoulder with him, well shoulder to bicep. “I'm certainly remembering the merit to that argument.” She teased as they turned back to face the kids. 

Potter sighed and when he spoke again his voice was softer, tone more serious. “I get bored at these things anyway. At least here I have something to do.” 

Lily’s brow furrowed. “Do?”

James crossed his arms over his chest, gesturing vaguely as he did. “People are nervous. Large gatherings.” He adjusted his frames with his left hand. “It helps to have another set of eyes…”

Lily followed his gaze to the group of children in front of them. “Oh.” She said softly, “You're on duty.”

Potter shifted his eyes to her but didn’t turn his head. “I'm just an extra pair of eyes.”

Lily mirrored his pose. “Their parents do realize how blind you are right?” 

She was rewarded by a burst of warm unexpected laughter from Potter at her remark. She grinned. 

Forty minutes later Lily had yet to see a sign of her date but she and Potter had played two rounds of Goblin, Troll, Giant (her team had won once, the other ended in a tie) and were currently ‘supervising’ a tournament of exploding snap the older children were playing at the other end of the table. 

Five-year-old Connor Clearwater was asleep with his head in Lily’s lap and his three-year-old sister was dead to the world in James’s arms. 

Potter shifted the little girl so she sat more comfortably against his chest. “I’m sorry Evans,” He said with a genuine sheepishness. “I sort of stole you from your date.”

Lily waved him off with the hand not stroking Connor’s curls. “He can find me if he’s determined enough.” She looked up from her lap and winked at Potter, quickly looking back to her charge and missing the high color that hit James’s cheeks as a result.

Potter cleared his throat. “Sounds like another contender for marriage.” He took on a teasing tone. “Should I prepare the customary dowry?” He smirked. “Devonshire was a fair keeper in his day, got himself a cushy ministry job, that’s worth at least two bicorns and a hippogriff if I remember correctly.” 

Lily was tracing patterns into the silk tablecloth and ignored his remark to ask, “What will you do?” Green met hazel. “ Afterwards?” She qualified. “Quidditch?”

Seeming to sense the shift in her focus and demeanor Potter straightened in his chair and answered her seriously, softly, “I might have done. At one time.”

“And now?”

“And now?” Potter adjusted Cadence Clearwater again. He looked down to the other end of the table where the children were still playing their game. “Fight. Probably. Definitely.” He looked back to her and smirked. “You know me Evans, I always did have a talent for driving people mad.” He cocked an eyebrow. “You?”

It was Lily’s turn to sigh. “I'm not sure.” She kept raking her fingers through Connor’s curls. “I want to help. I want to make a difference. A real one.” She looked back to James with an eye roll at her own lofty ambitions. 

“Then you will.” James’s answer was firm, decisive. 

Lily laughed, caught off guard. “You're that certain?” 

“I know you Evans. You have a talent for doing whatever you set your mind to. If it's what you want, you'll find a way.” Potter was staring at her intently, ensuring she was drawn into the certainty of what he was saying. “Ten years ago you thought magic was a myth. Now you're Head Girl at the best wizarding school in the world.” Lily found herself understanding how he could quiet a rowdy common room without raising his voice, command a Quidditch team even in the midst of a heated game. “I wouldn't bet against you.”

“Or you.” She replied softly, but just as definitively. 

“Well, the odds were stacked in my favor. I was even money.” He answered with a shrug.

“Really?” Lily countered, an oddly thoughtful expression on her face, “I see you as more of a surprise lead.” She matched his gaze intently. “Coming from behind to slip into first just before the finish line.” 

A sudden tap on her shoulder startled them both and brought them back to the present. “I see I lost you to a better man.” Alex said with a slight smile, Lily opened her mouth to defend her interaction with Potter, when Alex pointed to the sleeping boy at her side. 

“You can’t compete with curls like that Devonshire.” Potter stood and shifted Cadence to his one side.

“I know when to admit defeat Potter.” Alex replied good naturedly, taking the vacant seat at Lily’s other side. 

“I don’t know how I feel about a former keeper of mine speaking so casually about losing.” James rounded the table and lifted Connor up. “But I’ll even the playing field for you.” He continued as the boy settled against his free side. “Enjoy your evening kids. Don’t stay out too late Evans.” Potter said with a wink in Lily’s direction. 

This time it was she who blushed and him who missed it.

“So you two are civil I see.” Alex commented as he stopped a passing waiter and grabbed them both a drink. 

Lily accepted it with a soft smile. “Only in public.” She teased over the rim of her glass. “And on high holidays.” 

As the night wore on she found herself missing Connor Clearwater’s curls and solid weight in her lap, but more so than anything, the reassuring gaze of her classmate and his resolute belief in their future. 

* * *

**Five:** _“Chemistry is like pregnancy. You could fake it, but you really shouldn’t.” - My grandmother_

* * *

A few days before the end of break Lily received a welcome phone call. Remus Lupin would be accompanying his father to the area for the day and he thought it an excellent opportunity to binge on all the Muggle activities he and Lily usually missed at school. The Head Girl had no issue immediately acquiescing. 

They started their morning digging through the shelves of an ancient second-hand bookstore. They awed over some finds, laughed about others. Lily bought three things, Remus two, and they meandered over to a cafe. Remus had her in stitches as he relayed a story over hot chocolate of Potter, Black, and an ill-timed attempt to hoodwink Potter’s parents, which resulted in a fairly creative punishment from Euphemia Potter. 

From there they made their way to the local movie theatre, quickly deciding upon a double feature which included a truly terrible horror movie and a BAFTA contender. They had a fabulous time over dinner mocking the horror movie and discussing the drama’s themes. Not once did Lily look at her watch for any other reason than to vaguely register the time and ensure they could fit in another activity. 

It was a day fabulously well-spent with even better company. 

Eventually however, they had run out of time and things to do and so they began their trek back to Lily’s home. As they did Lily relayed the conversation she had earlier had with her parents wherein they grilled the young woman on if it was a date. She had been very clear it was not.

She realized though that everything they'd just done, the whole day, could have been viewed as a one. They grabbed dinner, went to a movie, and then he walked her home. Everything about it would say date if he were anyone else.

She always thought him handsome, with his sandy brown hair and his solid jawline. He had the kindest eyes and the sweetest gentlest soul. She had just never considered him that way, not once, and she wondered why.

Lily tugged a bit at the arm she had linked through her own. “Did you ever think maybe we should have given it a go?” She asked, genuine curiosity and a touch of humor coloring her voice. 

Remus looked down to her upturned face, a pensive expression taking over. “You mean date? Us?” He raised both eyebrows. 

“Yeah,” Lily puffed out a breath just to watch it swirl in the cold. 

“You mean if Prongs, James, never existed would we have dated?” He continued. 

Lily laughed lightly. “I doubt it would matter much to him now.” She giggled again, missing Remus’s cocked eyebrow, and decided look of skepticism, at that remark. “But sure, if Potter didn't exist.”

“Well,” Remus tilted his head. “I probably would have been expelled by third year without him.” He shot her a wry grin. 

“Assuming you somehow managed to survive.” Lily amended, patting his arm lightly. 

“Assuming that…” He regarded her thoughtfully so she stopped and turned to him, tipping her chin up and wiggling her eyebrows. Remus’s eyes narrowed as he deliberately scanned her face. He took a deep breath, “Nope.” He said finally. “Probably not.” 

Lily laughed and looped her arm through his again. They resumed their pace. “That's what I thought too.” She told him. 

“It's just not…” Remus gestured between them. “There. You know?”

She hummed in agreement. “I do. Which is odd,” Lily continued. “Because you're adorable,” She patted his arm again. 

He rolled his eyes. “Obviously.” He answered dryly. 

“Obviously,” Lily repeated. “And I'm stunning.”

“You'll have no argument from me.”

“We get along rather well.”

“Also true.”

“And loads of people would say we were well matched.” 

“It's likely.” Remus answered as they reached the steps to her walkway. 

“And yet…” Lily paused, turning after stopping on the first step so they were closer to eye level. She leaned forward and pressed a quick, chaste, kiss to his cheek just shy of the corner of his mouth. 

“And yet.” Remus repeated softly as she pulled back, his expression warm and affectionate but with no trace of attraction or longing. She knew it mirrored her own. 

Lily knocked his shoulder gently with her fist. “It would have saved us a lot of trouble you know.”

Remus flashed her a knowing, teasing smile. “That I'm less sure of,” He said, shifting his hands into the pockets of his wool coat. “But I like to think these things have a way of sorting themselves out.” 

Lily heaved a purposefully dramatic sigh. “At this rate I am embracing being a spinster like my Aunt Kate.” Lily sniffed in the frigid air. “I think she’s the right of it.”

Remus shot her an incredulous look. “At the dour age of eighteen eh?”

“Well, as I have managed to meet the majority of the UK Wizarding population in my long, long, many, many, years on earth.” Lily started, eyes raised to the cloudy sky. “I have found the majority of dateable age do not possess the specific set of qualities I require in a suitor.” Lily gave an affected wave of her hand. “And a specimen such as myself will not be settling.”

“Of course.” Remus responded in kind.

“So dying alone is the only possibility.” Lily smiled warmly. “I imagine I’ll still have loads of fun either way.” Lily leaned against the stone rail of the steps. “I’ll just have a lavish string of vapid but beautiful paramours that I change out like purses to suit my outfits or the occasion.”

Remus chuckled, he rocked back and forth on his heels, bouncing a bit in the cold. “I wouldn’t count you out.” He tipped her shin with his shoe. “So what’s this grand list of attributes the future Mr. Evans has to possess?” 

Lily turned a bit so she was resting back on the stone rail and Remus mirrored her. She followed his posture and pushed her hands into her coat pockets. “Oh well, rich obviously. As you know I am very concerned with my financial prospects.”

“Yes, I’m sure everyone who knows you would agree that you’re vapid and greedy.”

“Clearly.”

“Alright, this one is truly shallow but I do love a bloke that’s a bit taller than me yeah? The lines of it are nice.” Lily continued with a giggle. 

“And?” Remus continued, his breath fogging in the air between them. “I figured tall and handsome were some of the givens too. Right up there with annoyingly wealthy.”

Lily laughed lightly, and turned her tone more steady to genuinely answer one of her closest friends. “If I’m honest...” She chewed at her lip. “Someone that makes me laugh. Someone that keeps me on my toes, keeps up with me.” Lily removed her hands from her pockets to cross her arms over her chest. “Someone that can come with me to what’s next.” She looked over his shoulder. “Someone that offers some challenge. Someone I can turn to, I want to turn to, when I need it.”

Remus considered her for a beat. “Someone in step with you, you mean?” Lily nodded. “A partner” He added a bit more softly.

Lily’s gaze shot up to his, a spark in it. “Exactly.”

Remus stood up fully and bobbed his head. “It’s no less than you deserve Lily.” He knocked his shoulder into her. “I’m sure you’ll find it.” He placed a quick kiss to the side of her head. “I’ll call you when I get home yeah?” 

The redhead gave him a soft look. “You better.” She replied, turning to head into the house. 

Just before she reached the door Remus called out to her. “You know Lily.” He hesitated and she waited expectantly still halfway up the walk. He seemed unsure if he meant to continue. But he seemed to finally resolve. “Out of context, it almost sounds like you’re describing someone we already know.” 

Lily laughed. “Are you fishing for compliments Mr. Lupin?”

He didn’t respond with equal levity. Instead he met her eyes, something certain and serious in his expression. “Seems to me like you’ve had a partner for a bit now.” He shrugged. “I’m sure a bright witch like yourself can sort out my meaning.”

With that he left her standing in the cold for perhaps a moment too long as she watched his retreating back trying to decipher his meaning.

* * *

_“Only then do you finally know what you’re looking for. You’re looking for the wrong person. But not just any wrong person: it's got to be the right wrong person—someone you lovingly gaze upon and think, ‘This is the problem I want to have.’” - Andrew Boyd_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> any review or thoughts would be utterly lovely


End file.
